Meanwhile
by slackerD
Summary: Megan is only allowed to date if her older sister, Aubrey does. And since Aubrey is apparently single, Megan decides to help the process along.
1. Prologue

**Title:** Meanwhile  
**Author:** slacker_d  
**Pairing/Characters:** Aubrey/Beca, OFC, Mr. Posen, Denise, Benji, Jesse  
**Rating:** light R for language  
**Summary:** Megan is only allowed to date if her older sister, Aubrey does. And since Aubrey is apparently single, Megan decides to help the process along.  
**Disclaimer:** Not mine.  
**Word Count:** 906  
**Spoilers:** Not really.  
**A/N:** This is my attempt at a _10 Things I Hate About You_ crossover, but with a slight twist from Kiarcheo that made it like ten times more awesome.

* * *

Prologue

Aubrey's heart just isn't in it. Josh is a nice guy, sweet and they have enough in common that they aren't just sitting in awkward silence, but he's not Beca. Even though she's still extremely mad at Beca, Aubrey knows she's going to forgive her eventually. Plus, it seems unfair to Josh to lead him on, so Aubrey apologizes and asks if he can take her home.

He agrees and she apologizes again as they walk out of the school. They both cringe at the cliché of, it's not you it's me, after it slips from her mouth, but Josh does seem to understand that she's being sincere.

They reach Josh's car when Aubrey hears her name being called. They both turn around to find Beca leaving against her car.

Aubrey excuses herself and cautiously walks towards Beca.

"You look fucking hot," Beca says as Aubrey approaches.

Since it's a Halloween dance, they're both in costumes. Josh is dressed as a pirate while Aubrey is wearing a witch costume, including a cape and hat, though Beca seems to be focusing more on her knee high leather boots.

She tries not to blush at the desire she hears in Beca's voice and remain firm. "What are you doing here, Beca?"

"I came to apologize," Beca says. "I was an idiot."

"Yeah?"

Beca nods. "I do want to be your girlfriend and we're not just messing around."

Aubrey nods, encouraging her to continue.

"I guess I just got scared," Beca says. "I never thought I'd feel this way about anyone while I'm still in high school, you know?"

Aubrey nods again, not wanting to interrupt.

"And maybe I was scared about being hurt. I don't think you realize how important you are to me. Hell, I didn't even really realize it, but now I know that I'm, uh, falling in love you."

That is the _last_ thing Aubrey expected Beca to say, which makes it even sweeter. At best, she'd been hoping for an apology.

"I love you too."

The grin Aubrey receives is one of the brightest she's ever seen from Beca and if she wasn't technically on a date with someone else, Aubrey would kiss her.

Beca apparently has no such qualms. She grabs Aubrey around the waist and pulls her in for a kiss.

As usual, Aubrey finds herself getting caught up in the intensity of their kiss, full of heat and passion and love, so she doesn't immediately register the approach of Josh.

"What the hell?"

Aubrey tries to apologize after they pull apart, but Josh's problem seems to be with Beca.

Not that Aubrey blames him. She was on a date with him and here she is kissing someone else in front of him. She tries to intervene, but apparently she's drawn to stubborn, prideful people because they both ignore her as they argue.

What makes Aubrey regret hurting Josh even more is that Josh hasn't once called Beca a bitch or a dyke like she'd been expecting. He's upset on a purely ethical level. The only problem seems to be that he isn't okay with Beca taking Aubrey home, even though it's obvious that the date is over.

It's only when Josh begins to use his height to lord over Beca that Aubrey becomes concerned. Beca doesn't respond well to threats or being pushed around, especially because of her short stature.

Beca throws the first punch and Josh has no choice, (at least that's how Aubrey sees it) but to fight back because Beca is relentless.

There isn't a lot of contact mostly just the two of them dodging each other's punches. Aubrey assumes that the down pour of rain that has just begun doesn't help.

And then to _everyone's_ surprise, even Beca, she manages to land a punch to Josh's jaw that knocks him to the ground and has Beca cradling her hand and cursing.

It's time for Aubrey to intervene. She helps Josh up and walks him to his car, apologizing profusely. She then asks him if they can keep this incident between the three of them. Josh agrees with a grimace, admitting that he doesn't want anyone else to know that Beca freaking Mitchell managed to knock him down. Aubrey thanks him and apologizes again.

She then returns to Beca, helping her up and into her car before climbing into the driver's seat and driving to Beca's house. As Beca tries to find some frozen vegetables for her hand, Aubrey goes to her room and changes into some sweat pants and a tank top that she left in Beca's room a couple weeks prior.

When Beca enters her room, she pleads with Aubrey to stay the night. It's one of the few times that Beca has made that request, so Aubrey calls her dad and says she's spending the night at Chloe's. Her dad doesn't question it and gives her permission.

They spend the next few hours curled up in bed together, just talking, really talking, which they haven't done yet. And when Beca drifts off first, Aubrey takes the bag of frozen peas and returns it to the freezer.

Returning, Aubrey slides back into bed and Beca immediately reaches for her. As she settles onto her side and pulls Beca's arm around her waist, Aubrey lets out a sigh of relief. This is where she belongs. She's just relieved that Beca finally seems to realize that as well.


	2. Part One

**Title:** Meanwhile - Part One  
**Author:** slacker_d  
**Pairing/Characters:** Aubrey/Beca, OFC, Mr. Posen, Denise, Benji, Jesse  
**Rating:** light R for language  
**Disclaimer:** Not mine.  
**Word Count:** ~2,610  
**A/N:** No Mitchsen in this part, sorry.

* * *

Part One

Megan Posen is ecstatic. It's only the second week of her sophomore year and her plan to have an awesome year took a big step in the right direction. Donald Ram asked her out today. He's one of the most popular guys in school and a senior. And since her older sister was allowed to date when she was a sophomore, Megan is confident that she'll be able to as well.

Leaning against Aubrey's car, Megan watches her sister walk with a girl Megan only knows as Headphones, because she always has headphones around her neck. They don't really seem to be talking and Megan wasn't even aware that they knew each other. Maybe they were paired together for a project.

When they reach Headphones' car, a beat up old clunker, they exchange a few words and then Aubrey walks towards Megan.

"Hi Bree."

"You're excited," Aubrey replies.

"I had a good day," Megan smiles.

"Of course you did."

Megan has never really understood her older sister. She could be the most popular girl at school, but instead she's quiet and keeps to herself. She studies, gets straight As and belongs to a few clubs. She doesn't even date and Megan _knows_ that she's been asked out plenty.

What Megan finds even odder is that Aubrey hangs out with Fat Amy (self titled) and Chloe Beale, who are both insanely popular. Megan just doesn't understand it. It's proof that Aubrey could rule the school if she wanted, but when Megan asks, Aubrey tells her that she's just not interested.

Megan _really_ doesn't understand her sister.

**…**

Megan waits until after dinner to bring up her date. Intentional or not, Megan knows that Aubrey's reaction will most likely negatively affect their dad's reaction, causing him to say no.

So as Aubrey disappears, saying something about homework, Megan approaches their dad who is paying bills at the kitchen table.

"Daddy," Megan says, sitting down across from him. "Can I talk to you about something?"

"Of course honey."

"Thank you, daddy," Megan replies. "Now as you know, I am a sophomore this year."

He nods, looking wary.

"And since Aubrey was allowed to date as a sophomore, I'm assuming I am as well."

"She was?"

Megan nods. "Halloween dance. She went with Josh Sylvester."

"I see."

"So when I was asked out today, I accepted," Megan continues.

Her dad sighs. "Honey, I'm not ready for you to start dating yet."

"That's what every dad says," Megan replies, with a dismissive hand wave.

"True," he allows. "But I just don't feel like you're ready."

"That's not fair," Megan says. "If Aubrey was ready, then I should be too."

"Not necessarily," he replies. "As you have pointed out to me numerous times, you and Aubrey are very different people."

"So?"

"So," he continues. "If I'm not allowed to treat you the same about grades and school, then the same should be said of you dating."

"But that's not fair," Megan whines.

"I never said it was," he replies.

"I'm almost sixteen, daddy," Megan says. "And in high school, I should be able to date."

Her dad is currently giving Megan his "I want to give in, but don't want to look like a pushover" look, so Megan decides it's okay to push a bit more."

"_Please_?"

He sighs. "I'll make you a deal—"

Megan squeals, clapping her hands, but quickly sobers up at her dad's stern glare.

"You can date when your sister does."

"What?"

"If I remember correctly, Aubrey hasn't gone on a date since that Halloween dance."

Megan nods in agreement.

"So I'm not sure that citing her as an example is your best argument. However, since Aubrey is a senior this year, I suspect that dating may become more of an option for her."

"Okay..."

"So if and only _if_, your sister starts to date, can you as well."

"Thank you, daddy," Megan exclaims, jumping up to hug him.

"There's more," he says, holding up a hand to stop her.

"Of course," Megan huffs, sitting back down.

"Do you really think now is the time to give me attitude?"

"Sorry," Megan mumbles.

"Now as I was saying," he continues. "You can date if Aubrey does, _however_, you cannot tell her about this deal."

"Why not?"

"Because I don't want you pushing, bribing or blackmailing your sister into going out with some idiot high school boy, just so you can go to the movies."

"What about college guys?" Megan suggests.

"Don't even joke about that."

"I can't believe that you think I would blackmail my own sister, my own flesh and blood—"

"Need I remind you of the driving lesson last year?"

"Hey, I'm not the one that ran that stop sign," Megan argues.

"Nonetheless, the whole situation was a giant clusterfuck—"

"Daddy," Megan gasps. "Language."

"And even though I'm not sure what strings you pulled to make Aubrey let you drive without a permit, nor do I want to. Instead, I am using it as the reason that you won't be telling Aubrey. If she finds out about this deal, it becomes null and void."

Megan tries her pouting, big eyed pleading, but it doesn't seem to be working.

"Fine," she sighs. "I accept."

"Excellent," he replies. "Anything else I can help you with?"

"No," Megan replies. "I've got homework I should go do."

"All right then, honey," he says, returning to his bill paying.

**…**

Upstairs, Megan is surprised to find her sister's room empty. Megan had assumed that Aubrey would be holed up, studying. Figuring that Aubrey probably went to the library, Megan heads towards her room. She has to figure out some way to get around her dad's stupid new rule.

**…**

Megan spends the next day observing her sister. She even takes notes. She has to figure out how she can trick Aubrey into a date so she can go out with Donald.

Unfortunately, Aubrey isn't giving any clues. Megan spends the whole day stalking her and learns nothing. Aubrey goes to class, eats lunch with Fat Amy and Chloe, plus a few of their friends, but doesn't really seem to interact with them. She's polite and talks to people, but at the end of the day, Megan's starting to think that her sister wants to be a nun. Megan even sits close enough to eavesdrop at lunch, becoming annoyed when Aubrey doesn't join in the conversation about who's the most dateable this year.

"It's like she's already an old maid," Megan tells Denise later.

"Your sister takes school very seriously. _Everyone_ knows that."

My sister, the only senior to not suffer from senior-itis."

"Maybe if you find guys to ask her out, she'll say yes," Denise suggests.

"What?"

"Yeah," Dense says, sounding excited. "It's been a while since anyone's gone after her. Maybe all the guys are still interested, but scared to ask her out."

"Maybe," Megan allows.

"So you find a guy, talk Aubrey up and convince him to ask her out."

"I don't know..."

"It's not like you're forcing her to do anything," Denise defends. "You're just letting her know that there are guys out there that are interested."

"I guess."

"Do you have a better idea?" Denise asks.

"No."

"So tomorrow we scope out the school for possibilities."

Megan feels a bit reluctant. "All right."

"Hey, if you have a better idea, I'd love to hear it," Denise says.

"No, you're right," Megan replies. "This is the best possible solution."

"All right. Tomorrow is Operation: Get Aubrey a Date, So You Can Date Too."

"Kinda long," Mega says.

"Yet accurate," Denise replies. "We can abbreviate it."

"No. Not necessary."

"Fine," Denise huffs. "See you tomorrow."

**…**

The next week or so is spent trying to find guys who would ask Aubrey out and that she'd actually say yes to. It takes just as long as Megan expected. It would probably help if she knew what kind of guys her sister is interested in, but they've never really had that conversation because they don't have that type of relationship. And since Megan can only recall the one guy that Aubrey went out with, it's not a lot to go on. Plus, since it was only one date, Megan's not sure if Josh is even Aubrey's type.

It's immensely frustrating and Megan _really_ wishes she could just say something to Aubrey, especially since she_knows_ Aubrey probably would go out once or twice to help Megan out. After all, Megan knows that Aubrey sometimes feels guilty because they're not closer. Megan also knows that it's equally her fault as much as Aubrey's, but that doesn't seem to stop her from using it for her own gain when necessary. She could feel guilty about it, but since Aubrey is _obviously_ their dad's favorite, she needs every advantage she can take.

**…**

The first candidate is Luke Morgan. He's captain of the soccer team, co captain of the swim team and super hot. Megan's noticed him watching Aubrey in the halls with appreciation, so she figures convincing him to ask Aubrey out won't be a tough sell.

Denise is a bit skeptical, mostly because Luke is considered one of the hottest guys in school; whereas while most people know who Aubrey is, she's not considered _popular_. Megan figures it's because she's friends with such popular people.

Megan approaches Luke right before lunch. It takes a few tries to convince him that she's serious. And not sound like she's pimping her sister out. But when they part company five minutes later, Megan feels confident that Luke will be asking Aubrey out soon.

**…**

Soon is apparently a loose term because it's two more days before Megan witnesses Luke approach Aubrey during lunch. Megan tries to discretely watch as Luke sits down across from Aubrey and begins chatting. Aubrey looks annoyed at being interrupted, but Megan knows that would be true of _anyone_ interrupting her and doesn't necessarily mean that Luke is out of the running.

But then Aubrey begins shaking her head and Megan knows that Luke struck out. Sighing, she returns to her lunch, trying not to look in Aubrey's direction. She's afraid that if Aubrey happens to catch her gaze, Megan's plan will be obvious.

"Don't look so discouraged," Denise says. "He's just the first one and I didn't really think he'd have a good shot."

"Yeah."

"And neither did you," Denise points out. "You were going off his interest in her, rather than the possibility of Aubrey being interested in him. Right?"

Megan nods because it's true. She'd picked Luke because he actually seemed interested, sort of. In hindsight, his interest had probably been more physical than anything else, which would definitely not appeal to Aubrey.

This idea is proving to be more challenging than Megan expected.

**…**

It's Denise that suggests Bumper Allen. Megan's not so sure since he kinda seems like a douchebag, but Denise used to date his younger brother, Adam and she says that when he's not at school, Bumper isn't a bad guy.

"What kind of name is Bumper anyway?" Megan asks.

Denise shrugs. "Nickname. Apparently his first name is pretty laughable and Adam's sworn to secrecy."

"Figures," Megan says. "You're not just saying he's a decent guy, right? I mean, Bree might be a pain in the ass, but she's still my sister."

"I promise."

Convincing Bumper takes an entirely different tactic and more time, but eventually he agrees. He's also quicker than Luke, asking Aubrey out the next day instead of three days later.

Megan doesn't witness it, but Bumper does approach her at lunch to complain. Apparently his invitation was turned down flat. Megan mentally crosses him off her quickly shortening list.

**…**

The next week it's Tom. Aubrey says no. The week after that, it's Mike. Aubrey turns him down as well.

"Maybe she's gay," Denise suggests.

That is something that Megan hadn't considered.

"It would make sense," Denise continues. "As to why she hasn't really dated anyone."

"I guess."

"So we get a girl to ask her out," Denise says.

"Like who?"

It takes some brainstorming, but Denise finally comes up with someone.

**…**

Approaching Stacie Conrad is actually a bit more nerve wracking than approaching any of the guys. Weirdly it feels even more like she's pimping Aubrey out then the others did. Still Megan is able to convince Stacie that asking Aubrey out would be a good idea. Denise is certain that this will solve Megan's problem, but she's not so sure. Stacie goes out on a lot of dates and Aubrey seems more like she'd prefer monogamy, but Denise just says that it's worth trying since even a couple dates would mean that Megan would be able to date as well.

**…**

Thankfully Stacie doesn't approach Aubrey in school. Instead as Megan waits by Aubrey's car, she sees Stacie approach Aubrey in the parking lot. Stacie is super animated and Aubrey is smiling, giving Megan hope, especially when the conversation stretches past a couple minutes. But then Aubrey is shaking her head and Stacie is pouting, so Megan assumes that Aubrey turned her down.

It takes every ounce of self control that Megan has to not scream at her sister as they drive home. Megan wonders if Aubrey thinks it's odd that she's being asked out on a regular basis. Megan doesn't usually pay attention to Aubrey's social life, but she's pretty sure that being out on a weekly basis is somewhat unusual.

"You've been awfully quiet lately," Aubrey says.

"Have I?"

"Normally you'd be telling me all your plans to take over the school."

"Oh. Well, I'm working on it."

"Okay," Aubrey says. "It'll be even easier next year when you're a junior."

"Is that when Chloe became super popular?" Megan asks, remembering the year before when it had been her goal to be as popular as Chloe.

Aubrey chuckles. "Chloe's the exception to _every_ rule. She became popular the end of our freshman year."

"Figures," Megan grumbles.

Aubrey nods. "Well there's no one quite like Chloe."

There's no mention of being asked out a lot when Megan inquires about how things are going for Aubrey, leaving Megan feeling even more frustrated than ever.

**…**

Megan is ecstatic. She's found the perfect guy for Aubrey. He's sweet, good looking, smart and doesn't care about things like popularity. Jesse Swanson seems like the perfect guy for her.

It takes a bit of creative storytelling to convince him to ask Aubrey out, but when he finally agrees, Megan is confident that Aubrey will say yes. If she doesn't, Megan might have to give up because there are no other options.

**…**

Sitting in the cafeteria during lunch, Megan watches eagerly as Jesse approaches Aubrey's table. He smiles and seems to be asking if he can join her, which is something no one else did. Hopefully that'll work in Jesse's favor. Though Megan kind of wishes she could see Aubrey's face to judge her reaction, she is pleased to see Chloe, who is sitting next to Aubrey, nudge the blonde. Well at least Jesse has Chloe's approval. Maybe that'll help.

Megan watches them chat for a while and judging by the expression on Jesse's face, things are going well. Maybe she finally chose right.

However, a few minutes later, Jesse's expression falls and Megan's heart sinks.

"Seriously?" Denise questions as they watch Jesse stand and walk away. "Maybe she really is going to be a nun."

"It might be time to give up," Megan says.

"Maybe you should start recruiting college guys," Denise suggests.

Megan just groans. This is the worst deal she's ever struck.


	3. Part Two

**Title:** Meanwhile - Part Two  
**Author:** slacker_d  
**Pairing/Characters:** Aubrey/Beca, OFC, Mr. Posen, Denise, Benji, Jesse  
**Rating:** light R for language  
**Disclaimer:** Not mine.  
**Word Count:** ~1,820

* * *

Part Two

To Beca Mitchell's surprise, she's actually excited about her senior year of high school. She might not be super popular, but she has friends, a girlfriend of 2 years that she adores and she's still writing music reviews for the school paper, so she feels like this year might be doable.

**…**

Because her mom works a lot, Beca is grateful that Aubrey likes spending afternoon and evenings at her house. Aubrey says it's mostly to avoid her sister and her loud antics. Apparently it makes it difficult to study. Beca likes her music pretty loud though, which makes her wonder what kind of antics Megan gets up to. Because they never hang out at the Posen residence, Beca's never really met her, but she doubts that they have much in common.

Flipping through the channels, Beca glances over at Aubrey. She's stretched out on the couch, her feet in Beca's lap, reading _Swann's Way_. It's very domestic, Beca thinks. After dropping Megan off at the house, Aubrey had come over and they'd done homework until dinner, which they made together in the small kitchen. They'd also cleaned up together. Beca wonders if it's possible to be an old married couple at the age of eighteen.

But then Aubrey looks up from her book and smiles. Beca's heart beats a bit faster and she grins back.

**…**

For some reason, hanging out together at school is something they've never really done. At first it was because they weren't sure what they were doing and it seemed easier to just keep it between the two of them. And then it just became a habit. Neither of them are big on PDA, especially considering how ridiculous some of the couples are. There isn't a day that Beca walks through the halls without seeing two people sucking face. It makes Beca grateful that they'll never be one of those couples. Just because she and Aubrey aren't all over each other or with each other every moment of the day doesn't mean they don't love each other. After all, they've been together for two years and most of their classmates flitter between relationships, breaking up and getting back together so much it makes Beca's head spin.

"I still think you should just stick a ring on her hand," Benji says, shaking Beca out of her Aubrey daze.

"We're eighteen."

"So? You two act just like my parents. It's kinda pathetic."

"We do not," Beca protests. "Just because we don't want to go out every night and drink..."

Benji holds up his hands in defense. "Whatever makes you happy. I'm just saying you guys are basically married."

"It's your tone of voice," Beca tells him.

"Sorry. It's just some days it's still kind of unbelievable," Benji replies. "Remind me again why you two don't even sit together at lunch?"

"Because," Beca says. "Spending time together is how we decompress from school while being at school is us spending time apart. Being together twenty-four seven would probably drive us apart."

"Except your relationship exists in a bubble," Benji points out. "If no one knows about it—"

"You know," Beca interjects. "So does Chloe. And my mom."

"But not Aubrey's dad."

"She'll tell him when she's ready."

"Sorry," Benji says. "It's just... weird."

"Normal is boring," Beca retorts.

**…**

Beca doesn't think much of it when Luke Morgan approaches the table that Aubrey is sitting at. Luke's pretty popular and Beca knows he and Chloe went out a few times, so she just figures that he's stopping by to chat.

Beca has gotten pretty good at looking at Aubrey without seeming to and so she's surprised when Luke sits down next to Aubrey and begins talking. Since no one really knows they're dating, the underlying jealousy is something Beca's used to. She trusts Aubrey, but that doesn't mean that she enjoys watching her girlfriend get hit on.

Which is apparently what is happening, judging by the shaking of Aubrey's head. There's nothing encouraging in her body language, so Beca hopes Luke doesn't think that she's playing hard to get.

"You want to go let the air out of all his soccer balls later?"

Beca blinks at Benji in surprise before she bursts out laughing.

"Thanks. I needed that."

Grinning, Benji nods.

**…**

When Bumper fucking Allen, one of the biggest dickheads in school approaches Aubrey, Beca actually breaks the spork she's holding. Of all the guys that could approach Aubrey for a date, Bumper is one of the few that Beca truly despises. She knows that Benji won't be making a vandalism joke about him because Beca's agreement will be serious.

Aubrey, of course, says no. But Beca can't help but wonder what made him think he was good enough to go out with Aubrey.

"He's harmless," Benji says before taking a bite of sandwich. "Relax."

"Well, why are these assholes going after my girl?"

"Because they don't know that she is," Benji replies. "You need to mark your territory."

"Aubrey isn't a possession, Benji."

"I know," he says. "But if they think she's single, then they're well within their right to ask her out."

"I guess."

"And it's not like Aubrey's going to say yes," Benji continues.

"_I know_."

"So take a couple deep breaths and calm down," Benji says. "Before you hurt yourself breaking everything around us."

"You're right," Beca replies, taking a few deep breaths. "Sorry. I just really hate that guy."

"I know. He really needs to get over himself."

**…**

Despite spending the day trying to shake the annoyance she feels at seeing Bumper Allen hit on Aubrey, Beca is a bit possessive when they spend the afternoon together.

"What's gotten into you?" Aubrey asks after the fifth study break/make out session.

"Nothing."

"Beca..."

"Sorry. I just... Bumper fucking Allen was hitting on you today," Beca says.

Aubrey chuckles. "Are you jealous?"

"Of Bumper Allen?" Beca scoffs. "Hardly."

"So..."

Beca shrugs. "I just feel like marking my territory."

Aubrey rolls her eyes and then pushes Beca off the bed. She lands in a pile of clothes with a grunt.

"What the hell is that for?"

"You know why," Aubrey retorts.

"I was joking," Beca replies.

"With a major underlying of seriousness," Aubrey says.

Beca slowly climbs back onto the bed, waiting for Aubrey to push her off again. Instead, Aubrey sets her books aside and pulls Beca on top of her.

"You have nothing to worry about," she tells Beca. "Please tell me that you know that."

"I do," Beca replies. "It's just Luke Morgan asked you out last week and today it was Bumper Allen. Even though I_know_ I have nothing to worry about, I still get jealous."

"The fact that you feel that way after all this time is kind of hot," Aubrey says. "Even though I mostly find it exasperating."

"It's not a trust thing, I swear," Beca replies.

"I know," Aubrey tells her. "And the fact that it's not, considering your... well..."

"Maybe _I_ just need the reassurance," Beca says, feeling vulnerable.

"Well, I promise you that if we ever break up, I will never go out with Bumper Allen."

Beca smiles, leaning in for a kiss. "That I can live with."

**…**

Apparently random guys asking Aubrey out is going to become a regular thing. Beca does her best to ignore it, but every once in a while poor Benji has to talk her down.

It's not that Beca doesn't understand the appeal, because she _definitely_ does. It just strikes her as odd because technically Aubrey has appeared single for the entire time they've been dating. What suddenly changed that Aubrey has become the girl to ask out? Beca's starting to wonder if there's something in the water.

**…**

When Aubrey tells Beca that Stacie Conrad asked her out after school, Beca doesn't know what to think. Once again, she's not worried about losing Aubrey, but she does have to wonder what made Stacie decide to ask Aubrey out.

"Are you doing something different with your hair or something?" Beca asks. "I mean, is it sending out signals requesting that people ask you out?"

"That's absurd," Aubrey replies.

"Well then maybe you've become heir to a throne somewhere?"

"Wouldn't I know if that happened?" Aubrey asks.

"I would hope so," Beca replies. "But stranger things have happened."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be ridiculous," Beca says. "It's not your fault that everyone's finally realizing what I've known for years."

"And what's that?"

"How fucking awesome you are."

"Must you swear?"

Beca shrugs. "It's just to emphasize how incredible you are."

Aubrey shakes her head, but she's wearing a fond smile, so Beca takes the opportunity to pull her in for a kiss.

**…**

Watching Jesse Swanson approach Aubrey, for some reason, is the last straw for Beca. Benji thinks it's because he spent all of their junior year chasing after Beca.

"So are you saying I'm jealous that Jesse's switched his attention?" Beca asks.

"I wouldn't say jealous," Benji replies. "Confused and annoyed."

"I'm not confused. And annoyed seems too mild for what I'm feeling."

"Just don't do anything stupid."

"I'm just going to talk to him," Beca replies.

**…**

Beca doesn't have a chance to talk to Jesse until after school. Finding him at his locker, she grabs him by the collar of his shirt and drags him into a nearby empty classroom.

"If you've changed your mind about wanting to make out, you just had to say so," Jesse says as Beca closes the classroom door.

"Save it," Beca snaps. "I just have a question."

"Color me intrigued," Jesse replies. "Why all the secrecy?"

"You asked out Aubrey Posen at lunch."

"I did..." Jesse nods. "Jealous?"

Beca rolls her eyes. "I'm just curious what made you decide to is all."

"Why?"

"Because I am."

Jesse attempts to out glare Beca and she barely holds back a laugh. After a minute, he blinks and sighs.

"Honestly?" Jesse says. "It wasn't my idea."

"What?"

"It was her sister's... Megan. She found me the other day and _suggested_ that I ask Aubrey out."

"Why?"

Jesse shrugs. "I don't know. She just said she thought it'd be good for Aubrey, that she needs to relax a bit. And that I seemed like a decent guy, so I should be the one to ask her out."

"Her sister?"

Jesse nods.

"You may go," Beca says, waving him out.

"You know if you're jealous—"

"Stop talking."

Jesse's shoes echo in the quiet classroom. He closes the door behind him quietly as well, but the click of the door is loud as Beca tries to understand what is happening. Having never really met Megan, Beca has no idea what to think of Jesse's information. Sighing, she exits the classroom as well. Aubrey's supposed to be over after giving Megan a ride home. Hopefully, she'll be able to figure out what the hell is going on.


	4. Part Three

**Title:** Meanwhile - Part Three & Epilogue  
**Author:** slacker_d  
**Pairing/Characters:** Aubrey/Beca, OFC, Mr. Posen, Denise, Benji, Jesse, Fat Amy, Chloe  
**Rating:** light R for language  
**Disclaimer:** Not mine.  
**Word Count:** ~ 2,460

* * *

Part Three

Aubrey Posen's senior year is going exactly as she'd planned. Sure it's only the first month, but things to seem to be on track for a perfect senior year.

**…**

More surprising than being asked out by first Luke Morgan and then Bumper Allen is her girlfriend's reaction. She's been hit on by guys before, occasionally in front of Beca, with little reaction beyond a possessive hand squeeze. So she's a bit shocked when Beca seems intent on interrupting their usual study session schedule with sex. She's irritated at first, but realizes that Beca's still a bit insecure that their relationship will end like her parents.

Aubrey knows that Beca trusts her and vice versa, but there was so much hurt and anger involved in the Mitchell divorce that it occasionally brings out Beca's vulnerable side. Because of that, and the fact that she hates leaving Beca alone in her house, Aubrey stays until she's almost breaking curfew.

**…**

When Stacie Conrad asks her out, Aubrey is really confused. They've shared a few classes over the years, but they've never really talked or interacted. What on earth would make Stacie want to ask her out all of a sudden?

Thankfully, Beca's reaction isn't anything like her reaction to Bumper. Instead she seems intrigued, trying to figure out why Aubrey has suddenly become so dateable.

**…**

The afternoon after Jesse Swanson asks Aubrey out, Megan looks positively miserable as Aubrey drives her home.

"What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing," Megan grumbles.

"You want to talk about it?"

"_No_."

"Okay." Aubrey pulls into the driveway and waits for Megan to climb out. "I'm going to the library. I'll see you later?"

"Whatever."

Of course her little sister's crankiness is nothing compared to her girlfriend's anger when she arrives at the Mitchell residence.

"What the hell is wrong with your sister?!"

"Um..."

"Jesse Swanson asked you out today," Beca seethes.

Aubrey nods. "I was a bit surprised since he spent all of last year chasing you."

Beca growls. "And do you know _why_ he asked you out?"

Aubrey shakes her head. "I'm assuming that you do, though."

"Your _sister_ told him to!"

"She what?"

Beca nods. "According to Jesse, she encouraged him to ask you out, thought it'd be good for you."

"She did not."

"She did," Beca insists.

"How do you know that Jesse isn't lying?"

"What reason would he have to lie?"

Aubrey supposes that's a good question. She's not sure how many people realize that Megan is her sister. It's not something they advertise, after all. Jesse certainly wouldn't have realized it before now because he had no reason to. But why would Megan be pushing him to ask her out?

"Do you think she's behind the others too?"

"I'm starting to think so," Beca replies.

"Why?"

Beca shrugs. "She's your sister."

Aubrey rolls her eyes and pulls out her cell phone. "Dad, it's Aubrey. Is it all right if I bring someone over for dinner?"

"Of course," he replies. "You know Chloe is always welcome."

"It's not Chloe."

"Oh." Aubrey can almost hear the gears in his head turning. "It's not a boy, is it?"

Aubrey chuckles. "No, dad, it's not a boy."

He lets out a small sigh of relief. "Oh. Okay." Aubrey feels bad misleading him, but she doesn't want to say anything until she talks to Megan. "Then that sounds lovely. New friend?"

"Something like that."

"All right, then I'll see you both at dinner."

"Thanks dad," Aubrey says.

"So I'm finally going to meet your dad?"

"It's probably time, don't you think?"

"So what now?" Beca asks.

"Now," Aubrey replies. "We go talk to Megan."

**…**

They find Megan in the kitchen on her cell phone.

"...don't know what else to do. If she's going to— Oh, hey, Bree. Denise, I have to go."

"Can I talk to you a minute?" Aubrey asks.

"Course, sis. Who's your friend?"

"This is Beca Mitchell," Aubrey says. "Beca this is my little sister, Megan."

"I'd say it's nice to meet you," Beca says. "But I'd be lying."

Aubrey elbows Beca.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Megan asks.

"You told Jesse Swanson to ask Bree out?" Beca counters.

"So what if I did?" Megan asks.

"And the others?" Beca continues. "Mike, Tom, Luke, Bumper freaking Allen?"

Megan sighs. "Yes."

"Why?"

"Why do you care?" Megan asks.

"Because as her girlfriend, I get irritated when guys hit on her," Beca retorts.

"Your girlfriend?" Megan asks, looking to Aubrey.

"Yes," Aubrey says, nodding. "Why are you suddenly trying to push guys on me?"

"I can't tell you."

"What? Why not?" Beca questions.

"Are you staying for dinner?" Megan asks.

"She is," Aubrey answers, cautiously.

"Then all questions will be answered then."

Aubrey knows that look on her sister's face. Trying to get answers out of her will be a waste of energy.

"Fine," Aubrey says. "We'll be in my room, studying." She grabs Beca's arm and drags her upstairs.

"Yeah, studying, sure, whatever you say, sis."

**…**

They really are studying when Megan knocks on the door two hours later. Aubrey holds back a smirk at her sister's astonishment.

"Dad says dinner's ready," Megan says. "He also quizzed me about your new friend."

"I'm sure he did," Aubrey replies, standing.

The three of them trudge downstairs and Megan sits at the table as Aubrey introduces Beca to her dad.

"Dad, this is Beca. Beca this is my dad."

"Nice to meet you sir."

"You too, Beca."

They sit down and Aubrey waits for the questions to begin.

"So, Beca," he says. "How long have you and my daughter been friends?"

"Freshman year, actually, sir," Beca replies.

"Freshman year, you say," he says. "And yet we haven't met before this?"

Megan seems surprised by this too. Aubrey wonders if she realizes how long she and Beca have been dating.

"That would be my fault, dad," Aubrey says.

"Oh?"

"I wasn't ready to introduce her," Aubrey continues. "I'm still not, but, _apparently_, circumstances have changed."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"It means that Beca is my girlfriend and has been since sophomore year," Aubrey replies.

Her dad actually drops his fork and it clanks as it hits his plate. "You don't say."

Aubrey nods.

"And what changed that you're telling me this now?" he asks.

"Because for reasons she won't explain, Megan has been trying to set me up on dates," Aubrey answers. "And I'd like it to stop."

"She told you?"

"I didn't, daddy," Megan says. "I just admitted that I was trying to set her up. Which you never said wasn't allowed."

He sighs. "I suppose I didn't."

"Either one of you want to fill me in?" Aubrey asks.

He lets out a louder sigh. "Your sister approached me earlier in the year because a boy asked her out. And I just wasn't sure that she was ready."

"Even though _you_ were dating sophomore year," Megan interjects.

"It wasn't planned, it just happened," Aubrey tells her. "Please continue, dad."

"And since we were unaware of your non single status, I told your sister that she could date when you do."

Beca is trying very hard not to laugh. Aubrey elbows her.

"Sorry," she whispers.

"So why couldn't Megan say that when we asked earlier?"

"Because I told her that if you found out about the deal, it would be null and void."

"Why?" Beca asks.

"I was afraid she'd start dating because Megan asked," he replies.

"That's absurd," Aubrey says. "I'm not going to go out with some random guy just so Megan can date Donald Ram."

"How..."

"You really thought I wouldn't hear about that?" Aubrey asks Megan. "Chloe _and_ Amy told me about it a few weeks ago. When I didn't hear anything else, I just assumed that dad didn't let you. Which I guess is pretty close to the truth."

"Oh."

"And what?," Aubrey continues, turning to her dad. "You thought I'd start dating just because Megan asked?"

"You say that like you've never given into her ridiculous requests," he replies.

"Letting her choose a restaurant or sit in the front seat are hardly comparable," Aubrey tells him. "And those were mostly so she'd stop whining."

"_Hey_."

"And last year's driving debacle?" he presses.

"Same reason," Aubrey replies. "It's just unfortunate how it ended."

"I feel like I'm in some kind of weird _Three's Company_ episode," Beca whispers to Aubrey.

"Not helping," Aubrey whispers back.

"So if Aubrey has a girlfriend," Megan says. "That means I can date, right?"

Aubrey watches her dad struggle; she knows he wants to say no, but he did make that deal with Megan and they all know he'll never hear the end of it, if he says no.

"Fine," he huffs, finally. "But I have to meet him first."

Megan lets out a squeal that has the rest of the wincing and Beca actually covering her ears. She jumps up and hugs their dad before hugging Aubrey.

"Now if that's settle, may we please finish dinner?"

"Of course, daddy," Megan says, sitting back down.

**…**

After dinner, her dad orders Aubrey and Megan to clean up while he and Beca have a chat. Aubrey shoots Beca an apologetic look, but surprisingly, Beca just smirks. Aubrey supposes she'd probably been expecting something like this.

"So..." Megan says as they enter the kitchen. "You guys are dating, huh?"

"We are."

"I've never seen you guys even _look_ at each other at school," Megan continues. "Is it like a secret?"

"No, it's not a secret," Aubrey replies. "We just don't feel the need to be all over each other."

"Or even breath the same air," Megan adds.

Aubrey sighs. "Yes, at first, we weren't telling people. But once things became more serious, we didn't feel the need to."

"That's fine," Megan says. "I just really don't understand why you guys don't even interact at school."

"We spend so much of our time together outside of school, that we decided we should just stick to our own carefully formed social groups. We didn't want to get sick of each other. Besides, we both act differently around each other and it isn't necessarily something the whole school has to know."

"Whatever you say, sis," Megan replies. "But I still think it's weird."

**…**

Knowing there was a slight possibility that her dad would have a negative reaction to her dating Beca, Aubrey had driven both herself and Beca to her house, so she'd have an excuse to drive her home. Thankfully, her dad seems to approve of Beca, though Aubrey is still a bit nervous about them talking privately.

She waits as long as she can stand before barging into the living room where they're talking. She's surprised to find them laughing, but takes it as a good sign.

"Sorry to interrupt," she says. "But I thought I better drive Beca home."

Her dad glances at his watch. "That's probably a good idea." He stands. "It was very nice to meet you, Beca."

"You too, sir," Beca says, standing and shaking his hand.

"Do you mind if I talk to my daughter for a moment?"

"Not at all, sir," Beca replies. "I'll just be in the kitchen, Bree."

Aubrey nods. She waits before Beca's out of sight before she turns back to her dad.

"I approve," he says.

She lets out a sigh of relief.

"I still wish you had told me sooner," he continues. "But Beca explained it all and I understand."

"She did?"

He nods.

"Okay. I better drive her home then."

"I expect you home in three hours though and not a minute later," he dad says.

"Excuse me?"

"If the two of you want to spend some time together before you come back," he says. "As long as you're home by ten, it's fine."

"Thank you dad."

**…**

Aubrey still can't get over how much her dad seems to like Beca. "So what did my dad say?"

"Just the usual," Beca replies. "My daughter is a very special girl who deserves to be treated right and just because you're a girl doesn't mean I won't threaten you in order to protect her."

"You seem rather blasé about it," Aubrey observes. "My dad can be pretty scary when he wants to be."

"Oh he was," Beca says. "I just wasn't worried because I already know how special you are and I have no intention of ever hurting you. Which I told him."

"Oh. Did he quiz you?"

"A bit," Beca replies. "Nothing I didn't expect. How long have we been dating, what are my plans for the future, the usual. Though he did catch me off guard with one question."

"And what was that?"

"It's not like I didn't know the answer," Beca continues. "It's just that I wasn't expecting the question."

"Well?" Aubrey asks. "What was it?"

"Don't worry, I answered correctly."

"_Beca_."

"He wanted to know what your favorite song was."

"And you said?"

"_Without You_, Mariah Carey."

"Wait," Aubrey says. "My dad knows what my favorite song is?"

"No," Beca replies. "He just wanted to see if I knew."

"How would he know?"

"Well I was right, wasn't I?" Beca says. "He said he wanted to see my response. Apparently the way I answered implied that I wasn't lying or making anything up."

"Oh. And you are correct."

"I know," Beca smirks.

Aubrey rolls her eyes. "God, you're arrogant."

"I prefer self-assured," Beca replies. "Besides, I'm only confident that I know you extremely well."

"Really?" Aubrey questions. "So it wasn't you the other day bragging about your musical knowledge?"

"I prefer—"

"Oh, look, we're here," Aubrey interrupts.

"Want to hear something funny?"

"I don't know," Aubrey replies. "Do I?"

"You do," Beca says. "While you were talking to your dad, Megan pulled me aside."

"She what?"

Beca nods. "She just wanted me to know that if I hurt you, she'll be pouring water in my gas tank. Which as far as threats go, is a pretty good one. Specially because I know she would."

"She would," Aubrey says. "Wouldn't she?"

"It was sweet."

"Yeah, maybe," Aubrey replies. "It might mean more if she hadn't spent the last month pimping me out so she could go out on a date."

"Personally, I think that's your dad's fault for making that deal," Beca says. "After all, he had to know that she'd try to find _some_ way around his new rule."

"Yeah, I guess."

"C'mon," Beca says. "We'll find something stupid to watch on TV until you have to head back."

"Yeah, okay."

"I don't see why you're so upset. I'm a hit with your family," Beca says. "Sort of."

"You're ridiculous is what you are," Aubrey says, following her inside the house.

"Love you too."


	5. Epilogue

**Title:** Meanwhile - Epilogue  
**Author:** slacker_d  
**Pairing/Characters:** Aubrey/Beca, OFC, Mr. Posen, Denise, Benji, Jesse, Fat Amy, Chloe  
**Rating:** light R for language  
**Disclaimer:** Not mine.  
**Word Count:** 697

* * *

Epilogue

When Beca sits down across from Benji at lunch and he asks how her history test went, she knows he really is the perfect best friend. The rest of the school is buzzing about the fact that she and Aubrey are dating (Megan told Denise, who told everyone), and so she really appreciates his nonchalance. People have been treating her weird all morning and it's been a bit unsettling.

She's debating whether or not to hit the vending machines when Jesse Swanson sits down across from her.

"I can't believe you're dating Aubrey Posen," he says.

"Well I am."

"Guess that explains why you freaked out the other day, huh?"

"You think?"

"Then why didn't you say anything last year?" he asks. "I would have backed off."

"Because it's none of your damn business," Beca growls. "Besides, when I told you I wasn't interested the first, second, seventh and twelfth time, you should have backed off."

He shrugs, offering his most charming smile. "I just thought you were playing hard to get."

"Well I wasn't. Obviously."

"Yeah, well, I know that _now_."

Beca rolls her eyes. "Is there a purpose to your visit?"

"Not really," Jesse smirks.

"Then do you mind leaving?"

"What's the big deal?"

Beca groans and looks over to Benji. "I'll see you later?"

He nods as he takes another bite of his apple.

Beca nods in return, flips Jesse off and stands, trying to decide where she can escape to.

**…**

Amy is staring at Aubrey and has been for the last ten minutes. It's getting a bit unnerving.

"Amy, do you mind?"

"I still can't believe it," Amy says. "It's like I don't even know you."

"It's just one minor detail."

"One minor detail?!" Amy exclaims. "You've been attached for _years_ and I'm just finding out now."

"Like I said, it's no big deal."

"It changes everything, Aubrey. _Everything_."

"I think you're exaggerating a bit, Amy," Chloe interjects.

"She told you though," Amy replies. "So stay out of it, Beale. This is between me and her."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It's like I don't even know you," Amy continues. "I mean, if you haven't shared the fact that you have a girlfriend, what else are you not sharing? I feel like our friendship has taken a thousand steps backwards today."

"You're being ridiculously overdramatic," Aubrey says. "Even for you."

"And to add insult to injury, you wound me with your words."

"I should just go sit by Beca," Aubrey says. "I bet her table's a lot quieter."

"But less entertaining," Chloe adds.

"Hey guys."

The three of them look up in surprise to find Beca standing by the table.

"Speak of the devil," Amy mutters as Beca plops down across from Aubrey.

"Wanna get out of here?" she asks. "People are being weird."

Chloe begins giggling and Amy looks a little too interested, so Aubrey nods.

"Yeah. Sounds good. People are definitely being weird."

"We can hear you, you know, Posen," Amy says.

"I hope so," Aubrey replies. "Since I'm not speaking quietly."

Beca stands as Aubrey cleans up the remains of her lunch. Without thinking, Aubrey hands her books over to Beca who accepts them without complaint.

"Awww," Chloe murmurs.

"Quiet Chlo," Aubrey says.

"But she's carrying her books."

Beca groans. "Please stop. I feel like I'm in some sort of weird 1950s sitcom."

"But you just accepted them, no protests or anything," Chloe says. "And it's adorable."

"And on that note," Aubrey says. "We're leaving."

When the reach the trash can, Aubrey dumps her garbage in it before taking her books back from Beca.

"Run all you want, Bree," Chloe calls out. "It won't change how cute you both are."

"I hate your friends," Beca says as they exit the lunch room.

"I'm starting to agree with you," Aubrey replies. She can feel everyone's eyes on them.

"Remind me to do something horrible to your sister later, okay?"

"Just don't scar her permanently, okay?"

"Take away all my fun, then."

"Don't worry," Aubrey says. "I'll make it worth your wild."

"Yeah, yeah, promises, promises," Beca retorts. "I've heard them all before."

"Quiet or I'll make you carry my books again."

* * *

**A/N: **There will be one more part after this, just some back story on how Aubrey and Beca got together, etc.


	6. Before

**Title:** Meanwhile - Before  
**Author:** slacker_d  
**Pairing/Characters:** Aubre/Beca, Chloe, Benji  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Summary:** How Aubrey and Beca started dating.  
**Disclaimer:** Not mine.  
**Word Count:** ~3,510

* * *

Winter Freshman Year

"Do you ever worry that you're going to give yourself a heart attack?" Chloe asks as Aubrey pulls out all the books she feels she needs for the weekend. "Or at the very least, an ulcer."

"I'm hardly stressed out," Aubrey replies.

"We're only freshman, Bree," Chloe says.

"I am fully aware, Chloe."

"You to relax a bit."

"I know how to relax," Aubrey replies.

"Glad to hear it," Chloe says. "Because I got you a date tonight."

"You what? Why?"

Aubrey whirls around to face Chloe, who looks completely unapologetic as she nods. The grin on her face makes Aubrey nervous.

"Because the year's half over and you haven't gone out on one yet."

"So?"

"Plus, I found the perfect girl for you," Chloe continues.

"Again, so?"

"Her name's Beca," Chloe explains. "And she's in my Algebra class."

"What on earth would make you set me up with a stranger in your math class?"

Chloe shrugs. "She's just as intense as you are, just about music, not school and she thinks you're cute."

"That doesn't mean— wait, what?"

Chloe nods. "When I told her I had a friend I wanted to set her up with, she naturally asked who."

"Naturally," Aubrey echoes, voice full of sarcasm.

"She's seen you around," Chloe continues. "I guess she works on the paper too. Writes the music reviews."

This makes Aubrey pause again. She does vaguely remember the brunette who writes the music reviews. A bit alternative and is always wearing headphones around her neck. Aubrey remembers being impressed watching her school last year's music editor. He'd been an arrogant jerk and it had been kind of satisfying to see him be one up-ed.

"She sounds... familiar."

"Uh huh," Chloe says, smiling. "She knows who you are. She tried to act all cool when I was talking about you, but I'm pretty sure she's more than _noticed_ you around."

It is nice to be noticed, Aubrey can admit. Though she is also wary of how much of what Chloe says is true and what she's simply saying to get Aubrey to agree. It's happened before.

"Fine," she says, finally. "Give me the when and where."

"Yay," Chloe exclaims. "You two are having dinner at that new Asian Fusion place on Rune and Berg.

"Whose idea was that?" Aubrey asks, warily.

"Mine," Chloe replies. "Otherwise you two would just float in the land of indecisiveness."

"We would not," Aubrey protests.

"You would," Chloe insists. "But that's what you have me for? Right?"

"Right."

"You'll thank me later," Chloe says. "I gotta go. I'm meeting Ryder in a bit, so we can study."

"Study. Right."

"Bye Bree," Chloe says. "And you better not cancel."

**…**

Aubrey's surprised how well this blind date is going. She supposes she shouldn't be. Chloe's instincts are usually spot on about relationship type things.

Though initially Aubrey hadn't been impressed by Beca's lackadaisical attitude towards school, the blonde was reassured by Beca's surprisingly positive reaction to Aubrey being so academically minded. There had been no mocking or disdain like Aubrey had been expecting. Instead, Beca had just nodded for Aubrey to continue her point by point argument for genome mapping.

Aubrey hopes that Beca's laid back attitude is more related to her uncertainty about her future rather than laziness. When they begin to debate whether or not marijuana should be legalized, Aubrey is not reassured, despite the fact that Beca matches each of Aubrey's arguments with logical and articulate replies. It's been a while since she's had a good debate. Probably before she was kicked off the debate team in middle school for being too aggressive.

"So you're a stoner," Aubrey says.

"Because I think weed should be legal?" Beca retorts. "Talk about generalizations."

"Then you were arguing pretty passionately for something you don't care about," Aubrey replies.

"Because you were," Beca says.

"What?"

"You're really hot when you're arguing," Beca replies. "Plus it looked like you were enjoying yourself."

"Well it had been a while since I've had a good debate," Aubrey says, trying not to blush at Beca calling her hot.

"I could say the same thing."

"_Really_?"

Beca nods.

Aubrey feels herself energized at the thought. "How do you feel about praying in public schools?"

"How do _you_ feel?" Beca counters.

"I'm against it," Aubrey says.

"Oh, well, then I'm definitely for it," Beca grins. "Any thoughts?"

**…**

Aubrey can't sleep past sunrise, so she goes for an early morning drive that has her picking up muffins and coffee before ending up at Chloe's house.

"So how was your date?" Chloe asks as she settles at the kitchen table.

"Not as horrible as I imagined it'd be," Aubrey replies.

"And you brought me muffins," Chloe smirks. "Which you only usually do when I'm right and you just can't admit it."

"I was in the neighborhood."

"So you're going out again, right?" Chloe asks.

Aubrey sighs. "If you must know, we're studying together Monday afternoon."

"Where?"

"Her house," Aubrey replies. "Her mom works late."

"Please tell me that you don't actually plan on studying," Chloe says.

"Just because it's our freshman year, doesn't meant that we shouldn't take our schoolwork seriously."

"Whose idea was the study date?" Chloe asks.

"Mine."

Chloe groans.

Aubrey's confused. "What?"

"She's going to think it's a "study date" type of date," Chloe says, making air quotes.

"Who does air quotes anymore?" Aubrey asks.

"Forget about that," Chloe says. "What matters, is that to most teenagers, study dates imply something else."

"Really?" Aubrey questions. "Most? Who are the ones, besides me, who _don't_ fall into that category?"

"She's going to be expecting something," Chloe says.

"You say that like I'm against all physical contact."

"No," Chloe replies. "I say that because I know that you have very specific date guidelines. And I just worry that Beca's going to accidently over step one of your guidelines and..."

"And what?"

"Just," Chloe says. "Try to stay calm. Okay?"

"Can we be done talking about me, now?" Aubrey asks. "How was your _study_ date with Ryder?"

"Productive—"

"Ewww."

"We finished our entire history project a full week early and now we can focus on other things," Chloe says.

"Like each other?"

"We're going out tonight, actually," Chloe replies.

"Wait, what history project?" Aubrey asks.

"The weird one," Chloe replies. "You remember last week, I was complaining because Patterson gave us such a strange one?"

"Remind me again," Aubrey says.

"We have to give a presentation on McKinley's assassination—"

"What's so weird about that?"

"And explain how it had a bigger impact than Lincoln's."

"Bigger impact, really?" Aubrey questions. "Well it certainly did take the country in an entirely different direction, but I hardly think that it—"

"_Anyway_," Chloe interjects. "We have enough for a ten minute presentation and should even be able to answer follow up questions."

"I'm impressed," Aubrey says.

"Please try not to sound so surprised, Bree," Chloe retorts. "Just because you're the brains of this operation—"

"I _meant_ that I can't believe that you did all that work in just one evening," Aubrey clarifies.

"Oh. Okay."

"I don't think you're dumb," Aubrey says.

"I know. I just forgot for a second," Chloe replies. "So tell me more about last night?"

Aubrey groans and lets her head fall onto the table with a soft thud.

**…**

Benji's been so into learning his latest trick, that Beca kind of forgot that he's lounging on the other side of the couch. When he finally does say something after almost an hour of silence, Beca almost jumps in surprise.

"You're in a good mood."

"You say that like it's so unusual," Beca replies, trying not to seem too shook up.

"_You_ say _that_ like it's not," Benji retorts.

"Touché."

"So we're not going to talk about you date?" Benji asks. "How was it?"

"Surprisingly nice," Beca replies.

"Aubrey Posen doesn't really seem like your type to me," Benji says. "No offense."

"Me and you both," Beca agrees. "But she's... She wasn't what I was expecting."

"I take it your guys are going out again?"

"We're hanging out tomorrow," Beca replies.

"That's... vague," Benji says.

"She's coming over and we're going to study."

"Oh. Study or _study_?"

"I'm up for either," Beca replies with a shrug. "But I have a feeling that Aubrey meant studying, not _studying_."

"Does dating a girl mean less pressure for sex?" Benji asks.

"I have no idea," Beca says. "Aubrey's my first."

"In more ways than one, soon," Benji grins.

"Perv," Beca says, throwing a pillow at him.

**…**

Aubrey almost wishes she hadn't talked with Chloe about Monday afternoon; if she hadn't, maybe she wouldn't feel so nervous. They hadn't kissed the other night and Aubrey had been fine with that, but after talking to Chloe she'd spent the weekend worrying that she'd ruined things without a good night kiss.

Thankfully Monday morning brought school, which was the perfect distraction and before Aubrey knows it, school is over and it's time to walk home with Beca. She's supposed to meet Beca in the parking lot and they're going to walk to Beca's house, since that's what the brunette does every day.

"Hi," Aubrey says, shyly.

"Hey," Beca replies. "Ready?"

Aubrey nods. "Lead on."

Beca smirks and begins walking. Aubrey falls into step and tries not to let her nervousness show.

"You okay?" Beca asks after a block.

Apparently, she's not very successful. She stops and turns to face Beca. "Look," Aubrey says. "Before we get to your house, I think we should talk."

"All right," Beca replies.

"I just wanted to make sure you knew that when I said we should study over at your house because your mom works late, I didn't mean that—I wasn't trying to imply that we, uh, should, um..." Aubrey's not sure she can finish that sentence.

Beca chuckles and Aubrey cringes.

"Do you know why I agreed to this study date?" Beca asks, smirking.

Aubrey shakes her head.

"Three reasons," Beca says. "One, I like you and I want to spend more time with you. Two, I'm willing to bet that you're super cute when you're concentrating. And three, I was hoping you could help me with my Algebra because I suck at math and you're awesome at all things school related."

"Oh."

"Was I hoping that I'd get to kiss you?" Beca asks. "Absolutely. I mean, have you seen you? But I also get the feeling that you want to wait a bit longer. And that's cool. Most great things are worth waiting for and I bet you're no exception."

Aubrey feels herself blushing.

"You still want to come over?"

Aubrey nods and Beca smiles.

"Okay then," Beca says, giving a mock half bow. "Shall we?"

Aubrey rolls her eyes, but begins walking again. Beca teasingly bumps into her and Aubrey grabs her hand, interlaces their fingers. She feels Beca squeeze her hand and she squeezes back. The last five blocks are walked in silence as they arms swing slightly between them.

* * *

Spring Freshman Year

When Aubrey arrives at her locker Wednesday morning, Chloe is waiting for her.

"_So_?" is Chloe's greeting.

"You're going to have to be more specific, Chlo," Aubrey replies as she opens her locker.

Chloe sighs. "It's been three months since your first date with Beca. Are you finally going to admit that I was right?"

"If I say yes, do you promise to keep the gloating to a minimum?"

"When I'm around you? Yes."

Aubrey sighs, though she can't help but smile. At least Chloe's honest. "Then, yes, I can admit that I'm glad you set me up with Beca."

"Good," Chloe says. "That means next time I tell you I know what I'm doing, you'll believe me, right?"

"Depends on the situation," Aubrey replies. "If you're referring to that time you actually managed to hotwire your brother's car, then no, because I'm pretty sure that was pure luck."

"It was not," Chloe insists.

"Chlo," Aubrey says. "You got it on the first try and you learned how from reading a bunch of Youtube comments. That's luck."

"Fine," Chloe huffs. "But in matters of the heart, I am an expert, right?"

"You've dated more than me," Aubrey replies. "But I'm not really the best measuring stick."

"Is that a yes?"

"Yes, it's a yes," Aubrey says. "Happy?"

"Ecstatic," Chloe smirks.

**…**

"So the reason that you don't sit together at lunch is because you guys aren't serious?"

Beca sighs. She feels like they've been talking about this for _hours_, not minutes. "It's not the only reason, but maybe?"

Benji is very skeptical. "Maybe?"

"We haven't really talked about it," Beca replies. "It just always ends up that way."

"I know why _you're_ reluctant to sit by her—"

"You do?"

Benji rolls his eyes. "But I definitely don't know Aubrey well enough to guess what her hesitation is."

"She's not big on PDA," Beca offers.

"It's just that you guys have been dating for like three months and if I wasn't your best friend, I would have no idea that you have a girlfriend."

"Whoa there, buddy," Beca says. "She is _not_ my girlfriend."

Benji sighs. "Right. Of course not. What was I thinking?"

"Don't start, Benji," Beca warns.

"Fine," Benji replies, holding up his hands in defense. "But if you're not careful, you're going to fuck up one of the best things that ever happened to you."

"I don't see how you can say that when we're only fifteen," Beca mutters.

* * *

Summer

It's still early when Beca arrives home. Benji's mom had invited her to stay for dinner, but Beca hadn't felt up to an Applebaum family dinner and so she'd declined.

Thankfully, Aubrey isn't sitting on her front steps like Beca expected. She'd been over at Benji's avoiding Aubrey for the past few hours and figures enough time has passed for the blonde to have given up on her.

It's not that Beca doesn't like spending time with Aubrey, just the opposite in fact. Therein lies the problem. They've been... doing whatever it is that they've been doing for a little over six months and Beca's having serious feelings, serious love type feelings and she doesn't want to. If there's one thing her parents' divorce has taught her is that love is fickle and there's no such thing as happy ever after. She doesn't want to fall into the trap of falling in love.

Beca almost has a heart attack when she enters her room to find a very pissed off Aubrey Posen waiting for her. Beca curses herself for telling Aubrey where the spare key is hidden.

"What the hell, Beca?" Aubrey asks. "I thought we had a date."

Beca shrugs. "Sorry. Forgot."

"You forgot?"

Beca shrugs against as she nods.

"Just like you _forgot_ last week, too?"

"Yep."

Aubrey sighs. "Maybe this was a bad idea."

"Look, I know you wanted to see the movie, but we can go another—"

"That's not what I meant," Aubrey interrupts. "I thought we were moving towards something serious, but you obviously don't feel that way."

Beca sighs. "We're barely sixteen, Bree. I thought we were just messing around, having a good time. I never... I'm not looking for a girlfriend."

Aubrey just barely holds back a growl. "Of course. Of course you would pull this."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Beca asks, defensive.

"It means I shouldn't be so surprised. You're so afraid of getting hurt that you're not even willing to try."

"Not everything I do is about my dad," Beca protests.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night," Aubrey scoffs. "But I know better."

"Are you done psychoanalyzing me?" Beca asks. "Because I'd really like you to leave now."

"I'm going," Aubrey replies, stalking out of Beca's room. "Good riddance."

"My thoughts exactly!" Beca shouts after Aubrey.

**…**

Aubrey manages to hold it together until she reaches Chloe's house. It takes a great deal of effort, that is mostly Aubrey trying to think about anything, but Beca.

Chloe is apologetic, as if she could have known about Beca's defensive mechanisms. Still, Aubrey appreciates the effort as they lay on Chloe's bed and watch movies. She lets herself cry, even as she curses herself for being surprised. She's known for a couple months that the growing feelings between them have been making Beca nervous. Aubrey, stupidly, chose to ignore that very obvious fact.

"She'll come around," Chloe offers.

"I'm not so sure."

"She loves you," Chloe replies. "Even I can see that."

"Too bad _she_ can't," Aubrey says.

"Give her some time," Chloe says. "Like I said, she'll come around."

**…**

Beca sighs.

Benji looks up annoyed from his card trick. "Would you just call her?"

"Who?"

The scoffing noise that Benji makes is so loud, Beca's pretty sure that her neighbors heard it.

"It's been two weeks and you're miserable," Benji continues. "Just call her and apologize."

"I can't."

"Why not?" Benji questions. "You two are in love—"

"We are not."

"So I'm sure if you just apologize and tell her that you're scared—"

"I am not."

Benji sighs, walks over to Beca's bed and sits on it, facing her.

"Beca, I love you like the sister I've always wanted, but you really need to stop lying to yourself. It's not healthy."

"I'll be fine," Beca says when the silence becomes too much. "Eventually."

"Oooh, fine," Benji mocks. "That sounds fun. Wouldn't you rather be happy and in love?"

"_No_."

"Course not."

* * *

Autumn Sophomore Year

Aubrey accepts Josh Sylvester's invitation to the Halloween dance at Chloe's prompting. He seems like a nice guy and he's cute, but it's mostly because Chloe's right. She needs to start moving on and forget about Beca.

Aubrey had hoped that once the school year started, Beca would come to her senses, but it's been almost two months since Aubrey stomped out of Beca's house and the brunette has made no effort to contact her, so maybe it's time that Aubrey gave up on her.

**…**

The Halloween dance is tonight and Beca is definitely _not_ thinking about Aubrey going with Josh Sylvester. Because like Beca told Aubrey, she's not looking for a serious girlfriend; it's just too bad that Aubrey takes dating so seriously. Beca knows she shouldn't be surprised, she's known that from the beginning.

She's spent the last two months trying _not_ to think about Aubrey, which of course, has the opposite effect. Maybe Benji's right. She's spent _months_ trying to purge the blonde from her mind and if anything, it's just made Beca realize how much she really loves Aubrey. And what's worse is that the realization doesn't scare her as much as it did over the summer. While Beca may have been afraid of being in love with Aubrey, she realizes that she's even more scared of _not_ having Aubrey in her life, having suffered through sixty-seven days without her.

Beca groans to herself. She fucked up. Badly. She needs to fix this. It might be too late, but not trying is worse. It's even worse than the denial that's been dictating her actions for the last couple months.

Glancing at the clock, Beca guesses that Aubrey's still at the dance. She has no idea what she's going to do, but Beca has to talk to Aubrey and try to explain. She just hopes it's not too late.

**…**

"Are you mad that we're not out at school?" Beca asks.

Beca woke up early and as she laid there wrapped around Aubrey, the brunette let her mind wander. She meant everything she told Aubrey the night before, but at the same time, there are some things she's not sure about. Her and Aubrey's interaction at school is one of them.

"Why would I be mad?" Aubrey questions.

"I don't know," Beca replies. "Because if I really do want you to be my girlfriend, I should want to shout it from the roof tops."

Aubrey laughs. "I can't seeing _either_ of us doing that any time soon."

Beca lets out a sigh of relief.

Aubrey shifts about until she's facing Beca. "As long as you can admit that you love me, I don't need public declarations. If anything, I'd rather not. People are sharing too much of themselves lately, if you ask me."

"Um..."

"I just meant that I've never been a fan of those couples who can't spend any time apart. I like having our own social circles at school. Our academically related interests are so different, that being attached at the hip at school would probably be difficult, even for a master planner such as myself."

"Dork," Beca smirks, fondly.

"The only two people's opinions that matter in this relationship is mine and yours. Maybe your mom and my dad have a smidge of influence, but no one else."

"I agree," Beca says.

"So nothing changes," Aubrey continues. "I like things how they are. I'd much rather spend five minutes alone together, just you and me, then five hours together surrounded by our classmates."

"Me too."

"Finally," Aubrey says. "We agree."


End file.
